


Tumble Like We Were Stone

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Flash Forward, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Drowning was a great way to get rid of all the pain.





	Tumble Like We Were Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot about this request. It's been about three months I'm so sorry Samantha. (The girl that requested this story) I know I know, I should be working on 'Tag Your It' but I'm going to get that finished tomorrow with about one more chapter, so stay tuned for that. This is a just a little request I forgot to do.
> 
> (forgive me girl)

Tim sees a boy. A boy in the batcave. A Boy in _his_ Robin suit. A boy who mirrored the image of a young _Bruce Wayne._ He begins to wonder _what the hell is going on?_

He looks to Dick, eyes wide and lips parted in confusion. "Why is he wearing _my Robin suit?"_ Dick looks like he wants to say something, his mouth opens, but the boy beats him to it, smirk and all.

"Cause it isn't _'yours'_ anymore, _Drake_." He spat at Tim, the words piercing through him as though they were _knives_. But he doesn't give Tim a chance to recover. "You can leave now, your services aren't needed anymore." He paused, whispering, but Tim could hear it. "Don't know why they were ever _needed_ in the _first place_."

That's the breaking point.

"You little **_bitch!"_ ** Tim _pounces,_ but is stopped by Dick holding him by his wrists. He is only _inches_ away from his _smirking little face_ (why Dick? _why_ wasn't I _good enough?)_.

He was _seething_ at the boy, wanting to _hit him,_ just _once_. 

Tim hears Dick and Alfred's yells for him to _stop_ , but he doesn't _want to_. Besides, he can barely hear them from being to distracted by the _brat still smiling_. (oh how he wanted to _beat the smile out of him_ )

Was this how Jason felt? Was this how he felt when he saw Tim in _his Robin costume_? Has Jason even _seen_ this boy yet?! 

"Master Tim please calm down!" Alfred shouted, trying to get him to sit down and try to remain calm, but Tim wasn't _having it_. Not until Dick comes up in his face. 

"Tim. Listen to me. _Sit down and stay down._ " His sentence is laced with _venom_. His face filled with _instant anger_.

But Tim could care less. (You know that's a _lie_ )

He complies though, sitting down in a chair Alfred got for him. Dick was still _there_ , bending in front of him. His features then softened, smiling a bit.

(how can you _smile_ like that? knowing what you _did_ )

"There...now..can you hear me out-" 

"I'm leaving." Tim stood up, and with no one to stop him,  _ran out of there_ , instantly heading for his room. He got one of his old suitcases and started to pack his things _frantically_. 

He heard loud footsteps ( _Dick's_ footsteps you idiot), footsteps that were getting _closer_.

' _Eh, fuck it_.'

Tim took his bag, threw it over his shoulder and started for the his (the) door, only to be stopped by Dick blocking his exit. 

 _leavemealoneleavemealoneleavemealone_ please _Dick_

" _Tim_." Dick practically _sighed_. His pants getting slower and slower. " _Please._ " He sounded desperate.

 _Well good_.

Tim walked right past him, and surprisingly, Dick didn't _stop_ him. He headed towards the manor's doors. He looked at Alfred one more time before _running right out the door_.

_Tim didn't sleep that night. Or that **week.**_

_Just spent those 12 hours each night on absolutely **sobbing.**_

 

 

 

 

 

It was almost a _year_ before he saw all of them again. A year of Damian being _Robin_. (Oh how he _hated_ that) His thoughts of Dick didn't change. He still _despised_ him, after all he had done. It almost seemed poetic when they were chosen to go on a mission _-alone-_ together.

Their mission was simple. A _stake-out_. They had to spy on some guy who planned to take out half of the city's money. Wasn't too hard. Except when your with your _least favorite person in the world._

The two were sitting on top of a rooftop, Dick in his Night Wing outfit and Tim in his new Red Robin suit. The two didn't look at each other, well _Tim_ didn't, Dick kept looking and opening his mouth as if he were to _speak_.

 _But there was nothing to be said_.

After a few hours of spying, the two got all the information they needed.

They headed for the apartment. (Which Tim hoped would go by fast) Once they got inside, Dick instantly pulled Tim by the wrist, pulling him in for a hug.

Tim growled at him and snatched his wrist away, pulling back and away from him. "Get _away_ from me _asshole_." He spat, trying to sound as dangerous as possible. 

"Tim..I.."Dick seemed lost. "I want to know what I did to make you so _angry_.." 

Tim couldn't get more _angrier_ than he already was. But then, he began to laugh. Laugh _violently_.

"You don't know what you did..." It wasn't a question. Tim then looked up at him, eyes beginning to well up with tears. " _ **YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID?!**_ "

Dick winced at his volume.

" _ **YOU REPLACED ME! YOU REPLACED ME JUST LIKE JASON! YOU JUST LEFT ME! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO ASK HOW I WAS FEELING!!**_ " Dick stared, starting to remember what had happened almost 10 months ago.

He thought Tim would be over it.

" ** _OVER IT!?_** " He must have said that out loud. 

Tim was full on _screaming_ and _sobbing_ at him at this point. Dick wanted to reach out and hug his brother, so that's what he did.

Dick pulled Tim into his arms, scooping him up and ignoring his screams and shouts for him to _stop_. But Dick couldn't. He realized how much _damage_ he had actually done. How much _hurt_ his little brother was feeling. How much _betrayal_ was actually _there_.

Tim began to _kick_ and _punch_. Dick ignored his pleas.

He brought them into the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed and just _holding_ onto each other.

"I'm sorry Tim...I'm so sorry..." That didn't seem to help. It only made Tim sob _harder_.

(oh how he _wished_ his tears would _stop_ )

After about 20 minutes, Tim tears began to die down, reduced to sniffs and coughs.

"D-Dick..." The older man shushed him.

"I'm here. _Shh_.." Tim relaxed against him, leaning into him more.

_please_

_Dick_

_**please** _

_just_

_s_ _ay_

_y_ _ou'll_

_**keep** _

_me_

_this_

_time_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
